Halo 3 Mythbusters- Ep. 1
The first Episode of the Halo 3 Mythbusters was created on August 30, 2008. This experimental video was the basis for what the Halo 3 Mythbusters Group is known as today. The first myth in the series was "You can get an extermination on a team of one." In this myth, RandomSauce used a Gauss Warthog to kill his guest 4 times to recieve an extermintaion (Confirmed). The next myth in Episode 1 was, "You can see invisible players through the infrared display on the sniper rifle." In this myth, RandomSauce walk up to TURRET BUDDY on Guardian and shows that there is a green infrared display of him in the sniper scope. Aftter this, TURRET BUDDY picks up the Active Camo and becomes invisible. As a result, the infrared display of him in the scope even though he continously beats down and shoots to reveal his un-camoflauged body. Then, as soon as the invisibility is gone, he appears back on the sniper scope (Busted). The next myth was, "You can get an assassination by hitting a player's right shoulder, but not their left shoulder." In this scene, RandomSauce confronts TURRET BUDDY on guardian. Then, TURRET BUDDY hits RandomSauce's left shoulder only to lower his shoulders. After this, TURRET BUDDY walks over to his right shoulder and hits him to recieve an assassination (Confirmed). The following myth was, "The gravity hammer can damage enemies through a wall." This scene shows RandomSauce on Epitaph with a gravity hammer who then walks over to a wall, opposite TURRET BUDDY. He then swings and apparently hurts T.B, who then flies off the map. It then shows the same action but in a different spot on the map (Confirmed). Next myth, "Crouching and looking completely downward will cause a frag grenade to stay stationary." This scene shows TURRET BUDDY throw a grenade at the ground not crouching. The grenade then bounces back up into the air. Then, he crouched and does the same thing. The frag then stay motionless on the ground and explodes (Confirmed). The next myth was, "You can stick a katana." In this myth, TURRET BUDDY attempts to stick RandomSauce's katana in many places but fails to complete one once (Busted). The next myth was, "You can snipe an oncoming rocket." This scene shows TURRET BUDDY sniping RandomSauces launched rocket on Narrows. Once the bullet hits the active rocket, it spins and hits the ground (Confirmed). Next myth, (A sniper bullet can ricochet more than once." On The Pit, TURRET BUDDY shoots the sniper which then ricochets twice on two walls. Then, TURRET BUDDY fires again and hits RandomSauce on the second ricochet to cause his shields to fall (Confirmed). The next myth was, "If your gun gets stuck, you can survive by switching weapons." This scene shows RandomSauce sticking TURRET BUDDY's sniper on Ghost Town. T.B then switches his weapon to a magnum but still dies. They then proceed to show it in first person (Busted). Then, RandomSauce's weapon gets stuck but is then switched for a brute shot on the ground but walks away barely harmed (Confirmed). The next myth was, "You can earn a wheelman medal for a stick that your passenger threw prior to getting on your vehicle." On Valhalla, RandomSauce throws a sticky grenade from a distance to stick TURRET BUDDY. He then gets on CO0L BEANS' mongoose in which he recieves a wheelmen medal (Confirmed). It then goes into the credits for the video. The song played throughout the video is Secret Crowds by Angels and Airwaves. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more reviews of other episodes. ~oakls